Escape from Arizona Max
by Her-Gayness19
Summary: Crossover between cherub and Skins. Emily Fitch is back from her worst mission yet! Her life is destroyed by what she has experienced. Given the chance to infiltrate a gang involved in her last mission, she seeks revenge. And starts to slowly rebuild her life. Can she do it before its too late? Naomily!There's no plot line..making it up as i go haha, give it a chance?:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Naomily fan fiction!**  
**I haven't got a story line yet…so I'm just going with the flow!**  
**Review and let me know what you're thinking!**  
**Anything is appreciated haha...**  
**Anyway….**  
**I don't own Skins or their characters….or do I….0_o…**

She put the joint to her lips and took a long drag, allowing the smoke to invade every bit of air space in her lungs, holding it for a few moments and slowly blew out, watching it slowly dance up towards the checked patterned ceiling of the bathroom as it passed her face. She had no idea how long she had been there. She closed her eyes and let the joint relax her muscles. It was against the rules for CHERUB agents to do any kind of drugs, and there were regular drug tests every few months. Those found with drugs in their system were expelled immediately and put in foster care. But she didn't care. Not anymore. She breathed in deep as she remembered the feel of the grass scratching the skin just below her knees. The smell of mud invading her senses, the weight of her legs as she ran, faster than she ever had before, wading through thick bogs and climbing over trees. The sound... The sound of gunshots whizzing past her head, the anguished screams of prisoners, being bogged down in the mud, and shot without a single ounce of remorse from the guards, the scream of her best friend, her sister.  
'Just going to take a piss and I'll be back Cook, save me some tequillllaaaaaaa!'  
The door smashed open, hitting off the bath and shaking Emily out of her thoughts.  
'Fucking hell, I'm in here! Get the fuck out!' Emily raged, sitting up slightly and pointing at the blonde.  
The blonde stumbled into the bathroom and looked around looking for the voice.  
'Oh…it's you!' slight warmth in the blondes voice. 'Why the fuck, are you in a bathtub…it's a party?' Naomi slurred, laughing at the red head.  
'Didn't you hear me bitch? Get the fuck out!'Emily stood up in the bath and went to push the blonde out, grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the door. 'It's a free country _**bitch**_' Naomi retorted, imitating Emily's insult, shaking her off.  
'And if I'm not mistaken it's one of my human rights. As a member of this society and of the United Kingdom, under the Human Rights Act of 1967, I am allowed to take a piss…in this pisser, whenever I want, which correct me if I'm wrong…would be right now!' Naomi grinned smugly at the girl and started to remove her belt.  
'Fuck sake, you always were a fucking smart arse. Just make it quick yeh?' Emily turned around and pulled another joint out her pocket, quickly lit it and sat back down in the bath, swinging her legs over the side. Naomi, unashamedly dropped her pants and sat on the toilet, and began singing the song that was coming through the crack in the door, to cover up the sound of her pissing.  
'And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time! IT'S A QUARTER AFTER ONE, IM A LITTLE DRUNK AND I NEED YOU NOW….'  
Emily raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was swaying on the seat, having the time of her life.  
'Convenient Blondie eh?' Emily winked at the blonde, taking another drag. Naomi turned to look at Emily, her wide grin slowly turning into a frown. Her eyes almost lost a little of their usual sparkle.  
'Funny Emily.' The blonde stood up, flushed and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.  
Emily, felt bad. She didn't deserve that, she may have been in a shitter of a mood, but even she knew that was uncalled for.  
'Peace offering?' Emily held the joint out to the blonde, raised an eyebrow and patted a space next to her in the bath.  
Naomi stared questionably at her. After a year, she now choses to be nice?  
'Nah. I'm good thanks.' She wasn't going to be won over so easily. She was still struggling with her belt; her eyes couldn't focus on much, damn her drunkenness. 'God you always were useless with belts! I honestly don't why you even wear one!' Emily fumbled her way over to Naomi and did her belt for her. Her fingers grazed the skin of Naomi's toned stomach and they both looked at each other.  
'Please Naioms…one joint?' Emily looked up at Naomi and pouted.  
She knew she never could resist that pout. They both moved back to the bath and  
Naomi begrudgingly fell into a seat next to Emily. 'You always knew how to make me come around!' Naomi took the joint out of Emily's mouth and took a long drag.  
Up close, Emily could see and smell just how drunk Naomi was. Her pupils were huge, and unfocused, but sparkling blue...as she remembered. As well as the smell of vodka radiating off her.  
'Ya' looking at Ems?' swinging her head towards Emily and grinned.  
'N-nothing.' She stuttered. Taking the joint back off her and taking deep draws.  
'Haha, yeah right, I seen that look, struggling to keep those eyes off me, as always!' She sniggered.  
'Fuck off, don't think so highly of yourself. Those feelings have been and gone!' Emily seethed.  
Naomi stared at her. She really had changed. This wasn't the Emily she used to know. Who used to follow her about campus. Who was there for her throughout basic training. Who she had loved for all those years. 'What happened Ems? I thought things were finally….alright after everything? Then you went away on that mission…and you came back and you were…just so different, I couldn't even get close to you …even talk to you. You shut me out. And now look at us. We can't even be in the same room without one of us snapping.' Naomi looked down at Emily, tears forming in her eyes. 'I loved you…we finally fixed everything and then you just dropped me. We haven't even had a proper conversation since you got back. I know you had a lot of stuff to deal with and I left you to deal with it... you made it clear that's what you want…I just don't know what to do.' Naomi reached over and grabbed her hand.  
Emily knew what she had done was wrong, but no one understood. No one knew what she went through on that mission. She was bound to secrecy until everything had blown over. 6 months later and they were still cleaning up the mess.  
'Naomi you don't understand…you don't know what I went through. And I'm not about to sit here and pour my heart out to you, get the sympathy speech and things go back to how they were. Those days are over. Nothing's going to change yeah? We are over. The sooner you realise that, the better.' Emily shoved Naomi's hand away and stood up and went to open the door. Naomi fell out the tub and ran after Emily. 'Emily…'she pulled on her hand …'don't…Just…Urgh...fuck it.' She pushed Emily up against the frame of the door, leaned in and ran her nose against hers, pulling at her hips and kissed her, the kiss lasted only a few seconds before Emily even had a chance to push Naomi off, Naomi pulled back looked at her. 'I still love you…and I don't care how long this takes to figure out...i never stopped loving you...just…just don't push me away...let me help!' Emily's eyes were filled with tears…'I'm not the Emily you loved Naomi…I've changed…in more ways that you can see in the 20 minutes you spent with me…just forget about us. Nothing's going to happen….' Emily pushed Naomi away slightly and made her way through the raging masses of people. Avoiding the worried looks from her ex friends and her twin sister. She made her way back to her dorm and climbed into bed, not bothering to change. She cuddled into Naomi's old nightshirt, still kept under her pillow, and let her mind real over everything that happened that night. She detested that last mission. The mission that ruined her life, and took away her best friend, and destroyed her relationship with her girlfriend and friends. Silent tears fell down her face, as she fell into a restless slumber, dreaming of the night everything changed. The Escape from Arizona Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! As I said I haven't really got a plot I'm just going with it! So yeah, I'm Isles btw guys! I'm 19, from bonnie ole Scotland!:) And I love Skins/ Cherub. If you haven't read Cherub books, I suggest you do! I think they are brilliant!:) Anyway… here is the second chapter! Let me know what you think, or if there is anything I should do differently!:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:3  
Warning: This contains references to self-harm, just warning you guys!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own skins or cherub, or any of their characters…I just use them for my plot lines

She was already awake when her phone went off. She never slept after a nightmare. She was in the middle of rolling a joint when the phone went off again.  
'Oh fuck off Zara!' Emily moaned. She threw the phone across the room. She really couldn't be fucked with the Spanish inquisition today!  
'How are you feeling today?'  
'Any different from the day before…or the day before that?'  
Zara was her mentor and was her mission controller on her last mission at Arizona Max. She was a tall, lean, quite pretty, brunette with 3 kids and a husband, Matt, who also worked at CHERUB as a mission controller. Zara was intent on making her life hell, with counselling sessions, and Doctor appointments, however she did let her take days off school, and she knew she smoked weed from 'time to time', but kept it quiet as long as she thought it was helping Emily. Anyone else would be kicked out before they could even say the word joint. She had finally finished rolling and lighted up, inhaling deeply and relaxing under the covers.  
The phone rang again. And again. And again. On the last call Emily ran to the phone and picked up.  
'Fuck is it Zara I'm trying to sleep!' She raged, the joint was doing little to keep her calm after nearly 10 minutes of continual buzzing from her phone.  
'Emily, don't use that tone with me, thank you very much. This is a sensitive issue… we have a mission for you. You have to report to the Mission Control Building at 11am, I advise you have some breakfast and then meet me in my office, I want to talk to you myself about this mission.' Her voice was softer than usual.  
'A mission…you're putting me on a mission! I can't belie-'  
'Emily, trust me…you will want to know about this.' She said soothingly.  
'Remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to, we just want to talk it over with you is all'.  
'Sure, no problems Zara…see you at 11.' She grumbled, she hung up and checked the time, it was 10 o'clock. She had an hour to spare. She sniffed herself…better get rid of the smell of weed and stink, before going for the mission briefing, she thought. She didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with Zara, after all a mission could be good for her, and Zara wouldn't put her on the case if she thought she wasn't up to it. She walked into her en-suite bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. She stripped off, and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was still fit, but her body was much leaner than before, seeing more of her bones than she would like. Her eyes scaled her naked body. She once had a body to die for, before all of this, rivalling that of Mandy Chang's, the hottest girl on campus. Now, it was just covered in scars, some deep, some barely visible. She didn't mean to start cutting…it just happened. It helped with the pain. She had managed to refrain for a month or so but she would always go back to it. She shook her head and stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over her, relaxing a little before the mission briefing. She had a nervous knot in the pit in her stomach. Something about this briefing made her nervous. She knew wouldn't have to wait too long to find out.

She was late. It was half 11 before she reached the mission control office She had spent a little too long in the shower, inspecting the deep gauges that appeared over her back and hips, each one a different memory.  
She walked into the office and took a seat on one of the plush couches opposite the desk. It was then she realised she wasn't the only one in there waiting for Zara. Katie, her twin, Effy, her once best friend…and Naomi, all sat on the opposite couch staring at her.  
'Problem?' Emily raised her eyebrow and turned around in her seat.  
'No Ems, course not… It's nice to see you is all.' Effy shot her a sympathetic look.  
'Good.' She retorted. She swung her head back round to face the front, blanking them.  
'You're such a fucking bitch Ems, why don't you just get a fucking grip of yourself! And stop treating us like fucking shit; we haven't done anything, if anything we have tried to be there for you! But no! You're stuck in your little, 'Oh I feel so sorry for myself' Phase! Boo-hoo! I'm fed up of waiting for you to snap out of it, so, if you don't, ill fucking make you!' Katie lunged at her sister, before being yanked back by both Effy and Naomi.  
'Don't start anything in here Katie, just leave her be yeah? She will sort herself out when she's ready?' Naomi mumbled, shooting Emily a glance that was a mixture between uncertainty and hope. Emily didn't turn to look at them she kept her eyes fixed on the desk, trying to stop the tears from that were building up from escaping. Everything went silent and the tension in the air was rife, when Zara eventually turned up.  
'Sorry guys, Noah was playing up as I was leaving so I had to settle him down before I left, Matt is useless at it, haha' she was totally oblivious to the tension in the room; she pulled out the mission documents and sat down at the desk. 'Okay girls...you already know why I called you in here…so let's get down to details.' She handed each of the girls a folder and gave them a few minutes to skim through the outline of the mission.  
'Hang on…I'm on a mission with them' She pointed at the 3 girls on the opposite couch, 'For….6 months? You're kidding right? Fuck that, I'm not doing that, not after last time! You're an idiot if you thought I was gonna go through with this Zara. Are you really that stupid? I told you, I go solo on any missions I do from now on.' She steamed. Her hands were shaking and palms were sweaty, tears threatening to spill over. She pushed he chair out, and stormed off towards the door.  
'Emily.' Zara's voice was sharp.  
Emily stopped as her hand reached the door handle.  
'Get back here, I've been MORE than lenient with you. I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't think you would be interested, or be able to handle the mission. Now stop acting like 3 year old, and sit down.' She turned around and walked back to her seat, avoiding the evil glare from Katie as she sat down.  
'This particular mission relates to Emily's last mission.' Emily looked up quickly glancing at Zara curiously.  
'Your mission…is to infiltrate a partner gang, PAT. Who are thought to be the newest up and coming Drug gang in the UK, and recruiting members from KGD. A hard core international drug gang who are popularly known for their gun crime, drug deals and robberies, throughout the USA. KGD was the gang Emily and Pandora had to infiltrate in Arizona Max prison, befriend members of said gang and escape with them, gaining their trust and seek out valuable information to bring them down, Emily and Pandora were successful in their mission, until unfortunate-'  
'Zara…don't. Stop.' Emily interrupted. The mere mention of her best friends name sent shivers down her spine.  
She looked across at the girls on the opposite couch, who had looks of confusion on their faces. They had never been told any of the major details that had happened on Emily's Mission…obviously something had went down and this was why Emily was acting so differently.  
Emily looked away and spoke quietly.  
'I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to bring them fuckers down.'  
'I knew you would…just remember you can pull out at any time, and you will not be punished.'  
' I know Zara…thanks.'  
''Now ladies, your mission is to befriend 2 boys, Jeremiah and Freddie, the two sons of the ring leader of PAT- Barney Jones. You will be enrolled at the same college and classes as the two boys. Basically, butter them up, gain access to any information you can get, ultimately, access to the house to plant listening devises and any access to any laptop files you think are suspicious. Katie, you will befriend Jeremiah, and Effy, Freddie. Emily and Naomi, we thought it would be good to pair you too together, that way Emily, you know you have someone with you, make you feel that little safer on your first mission, we are sure you both with be familiar with that role.' Zara winked at the two girls,  
'Emily sighed, and chanced a look at Naomi who was had the slightest hint of blush on her cheeks.  
'I will be your mission controller for the duration of the mission, which should roughly last 6 months if everything goes to plan.'  
She walked around to the front of the desk and hiked herself up on it.  
'Our backstory is that I am a single parent, mother of Katie and Emily, who moved to London to get a fresh start. Effy moved in after trouble with her father at home, and Naomi moved in with Emily, after Naomi's Parents refused to accept her sexuality and disowned her.'  
'Now, as you know you can turn this down, however we picked you for your specific skills within CHERUB, and came to the conclusion you would be the fittest for the job.' Zara looked from one end of the room to the other.  
'I know things have been particularly difficult recently…but I strongly advise you put all the drama behind you, should you accept this mission. You will be spending every day of the next 6 months together, and as agents, you need to know we all have each other's backs. Agreed?'  
Each of the girls nodded slowly. Avoiding eye contact.  
'Well that's settled then! Go pack your bags; we leave tomorrow bright and early to reach London for mid-afternoon! remember and read over your back stories, I want you to know it backwards by the time we arrive in London.' Zara smiled and packed away her mission documents.  
Emily rose out her chair and headed back towards her room, quickly avoiding Naomi's concerned gaze, before Zara could rope her into another lecture. As awkward as the situation would be with Naomi, her twin and her best friend, she would put up with it. Because she was finally going to get revenge. She was going to get revenge for her best friend, who died at the hands of KGD. Revenge for the shit they had kicked up in her life, who destroyed her.  
Nothing could make her happier, than the thought of doing to them, exactly what they had done to her. Fuck CHERUB, she was going to do everything she possibly could, to find the guy that murdered her best friend. And kill the bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooo…  
c'moan guys! Get reviewing!  
I need feed back lol  
Disclaimer: I do not own skins or cherub or any of their characters or plots…I just play about with them :3

Emily was crashed out on the bed. The car journey to London was awkward to say the least. She was stuck in between Naomi and Effy for a whole 5 hours. Naomi had fell asleep about an hour into the journey, her head ending up on Emily's shoulder, drooling slightly. She didn't have the heart to shove her off, she looked so peaceful, reminding her of the nights they would sneak into each other's rooms on campus and fall asleep next to each other, Emily staying up a little later, just to watch Naomi Sleep. She missed those nights. She caught Effy giving her the look, like she knew exactly what she was thinking, as always. She shrugged out the embrace, trying to get a grip of herself; nothing like that was ever going happen again. Naomi woke up from the movement, and looked about, realising she was pressed up against Emily, apologised and sat almost rigid the rest of the journey. Katie was upfront playing 50 cent, the majority of the journey, to Emily's disgust. Katie would turn around every so often, smiling sarcastically at Emily as if to say 'Tough shit bitch!'  
They had eventually arrived at the house they would be staying in for the remainder of the mission, 20 minutes from the City Centre and unpacked the car. There were only 3 bedrooms. Zara had the master bedroom, since she was the mission controller. Katie blank point refused to share a room with Emily, saying it was hard enough being civil with her after everything, never mind sharing a room, and claimed Effy. Leaving Naomi and Emily to share a double bed, barely looking at each other they unpacked their cases, Naomi leaving soon after to go see what Effy and Katie were doing, and escaping the awkwardness of their new bedroom. Emily skipped dinner, avoiding the discomfort of a silent dinner and instead broke in her new bedroom getting stoned, listening to some MCR. It only felt like 5 minutes before Naomi peeped her head through the door and rebounded by the wall of weed that hit her.  
'Fuck Emily, how much have you smoked? Zara is gonna kill you!' She walked over to the window and opened the window, waving her hands to try and fan the smell out.  
'Zara doesn't give a fuck, what does it matter to you anyway _**sweetie?' **_she lifted her head slightly and smiling sarcastically.  
'Just wondering Ems, chill out yeah?' Naomi sat down on the edge of the bed and began unlacing her shoes.  
Emily sat up, realising what a prat she was being and poked Naomi's sides.  
'You want some Naoms?' she said with a slight frown.  
Naomi cleared her throat and laughed, 'Talking to me again are you?'  
Emily lay back down on the bed and took another draw,' Sharing a room for 6 months, may as well start now.'  
Naomi finally had her shoes off and sat down on her side of the bed, she reached over and grabbed the joint off Emily.  
'Thanks Em!' winking cheekily.  
'So where is everyone else?'  
Naomi took a last drag before handing it back to Emily and coughing,  
'Bed, early night before college tomorrow, wimps!'  
Emily burst out laughing, 'Coughing, really Naoms? You were alright on Friday, what happened?'  
'I was drunk, it's easier then' Clearing her lungs again she slunk down lower in the bed, playing with the hem of her shirt, embarrassed.  
Emily laughed and snuggled down in the bed, her arm grazing against Naomi's.  
Naomi chanced her luck and slowly reached over and placed her hand ontop of Emily's, the newfound closeness between them too overbearing to not act upon it, and began running her thumb over the knuckles of Emily's soft fingers.  
Emily missed the warmth of her touch…and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to reach over and bury herself in Naomi's arms, forget everything that had happened between them and go back to how they used to be. Her resolve beginning to fade.  
'What's with the long face? Am I really that bad company?' Naomi teased poking her ribs slightly, oblivious to Emily's inner turmoil.  
Emily looked up at her, feeling the tears building, threatening to over flow. Oh how wrong she was.  
'Hey, what's wrong?!' Naomi wrapped her arms round Emily pulling her to her chest.  
'Tell me what's up Em's? Is it me?' she said, pushing her away slightly.  
'What did I say? Is it because we have to share a room? Cause' I can go if you want, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs?!, Or is it because of Katie? You know she will come around, don't worry, everything will be fine, infa-'  
Emily couldn't take the panicked rambling anymore and leaned up and gently pressed her lips against Naomi's, seeking the warmth she desperately craved for so long. Naomi was frozen in shock, unmoving, this was unexpected. Emily climbed to her knees and straddled Naomi's' lap, wrapping her arms round her neck and pulling her closer. She felt Naomi's hands creep round her waist and move daringly lower to her ass.  
'I can't take it Naoms... I can't take how much I miss you.. How much I need you...' She felt Naomi's soft lips moving down her throat to her collarbone, nibbling. She knew there was no turning back. Emily just didn't have the heart to express how she felt… how she wanted nothing more than to just be with Naomi, go back to how they used to be….but couldn't. Not after what happened. Naomi's hand reached for the hem of Emily's shirt and pulled it over her head, kissing each bit of exposed flesh as it was revealed. 'Shh Ems… It's okay…I'm here now…We will be okay…' She nudged Emily off her and shuffled in-between her legs, and began kissing her way down Emily's lean body, savouring each moment. Remembering her smell… Every freckle and hair that she thought she would never get to see again. Her Emily was back in her arms.  
Emily was revelling in Naomi, she was invading her every sense, like no one else could. She couldn't get enough, her inner turmoil could wait till the morning…they both needed this…they needed each other. She would explain in the morning…Naomi would understand…wouldn't she?


End file.
